KisSeu
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: sedikit kisah tentang kegalauan cho kyuhyun yang tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan perhatian dan sikap romantis, kim kibum kekasih dinginnya, kyuhyun hanya ingin sebuah ciuman apa itu berlebihan/ "sudah menyerah saja"/" aku tidak akan menyerah"/Desember Ceria Kihyun yeah/(BL)


**Tittle : KisSeu**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : romance, boy x boy**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : sedikit kisah tentang kegalauan cho kyuhyun yang tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan perhatian dan sikap romantis, kim kibum kekasih dinginnya, kyuhyun hanya ingin sebuah ciuman apa itu berlebihan/ "sudah menyerah saja"/" aku tidak akan menyerah"/Desember Ceria Kihyun yeah/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ctut...

" kau sedang apa?!" kibum menatap wajah kyuhyun yang berjarak tak lebih dari lima centi meter dari wajahnya seraya mencubit sadis bibir kyuhyun yang monyong-monyong seksi di depannya, menahan bibir kyuhyun di udara agar tak semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Plak

" cih...datar menyebalkan" teriak kyuhyun marah menampar tangan kibum yang ada di bibirnya dengan sengit hingga tautan itu terlepas dan berlari menjauh dari kibumnya keluar dari kelas mereka.

" dia kenapa?!" tanya kibum pada teman-temannya yang menatap kibum malas, sementara kibum hanya mengernyit bingung dengan kelakuan aneh kyuhyun tanpa ada niat untuk merubah raut wajah datarnya.

Bruk

" itu sakit, kau ingin mati ya" sengit kibum menatap si pelaku pemukulan si ikan imut-donghae- yang memandang kibum dengan tatapan malas seraya menaruh kembali kamus tebal dengan tiga ratus halaman itu kembali ke meja.

" kau ini benar-benar ckckck" decak donghae tak suka dan berlalu meninggalkan kibum yang semakin terheran melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya kompak bersikap aneh, harusnya kan kibum yang marah tapi kenapa malah si ikan kumal itu yang jadi ngambek padanya, memang apa salahnya.

Tak menemukan jawaban apapun kibum menyerah dan kembali melanjutkan acara mengrepe psp putihnya dengan sikap cuek dan sebodoh amat melihat teman-temannya yang pergi meninggalkannya satu persatu.

Lain halnya dengan kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya di sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan wajah tidak enak, memberenggut tak suka kesal dan marah jadi satu.

Memang kibum sudah menyatakan dan meminta kyuhyun secara langsung untuk jadi pacarnya tepat setelah pengumuman kemenangan tim basket sekolahnya, dengan wajah penuh peluh terlihat seksi dan mengida di saat bersamaan, kibum memanggil nama kyuhyun di tengah riuh euforia kemenangan itu sambil berkata " cho kyuhyun jadilah pacarku" sepaket dengan wajah datarnya yang tanpa ekspresi sama sekali menatap seorang cho kyuhyun intens, dan sorakan kembali bergemuruh saat kibum selesai mengutarakan maksudnya, sementara kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan senang tentunya, di tembak oleh idola basket sekolah dan seorang ace hebat mana mungkin kyuhyun dapat menolaknya dan akhirnya kyuhyun dan kibum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak saat itu.

Kyuhyun mengira kehidupan asmaranya akan berjalan dengan lancar namun semua itu hancur berantakan karena kibum yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, tekankan kibum itu dingin, datar dan cuek dengan orang lain, bahkan kyuhyun tak menyangkah jika kibum akan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, setau kyuhyun, kibum itu tak pernah terlihat tertarik sedikitpun dengan wanita atau namja berstatus uke manapun. Bahkan kyuhyun tak menyangkah jika kibum juga memperlakukan kyuhyun sama seperti teman-temannya, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berpegangan tangan, sungguh kyuhyun sangat iri dengan psp kibum yang hampir setiap hari di grepe-grepe kekasih datarnya itu.

" wah...wah...wajahmu sangat tidak enak di pandang cho, kali ini gagal lagi ya?!" ucap si monyet yadong tanpa ada rasa iba yang menjejeri langkah kyuhyun dengan sikap santai.

Ctik

Kyuhyun kesal.

Satu perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi kyuhyun saat mendengar nada menyebalkan dalam suara eunhyuk, namun dia hanya diam tak berniat untuk menyahuti atau membalas ucapan eunhyuk.

" sudah pasti, sepertinya begitu, sudah menyerah saja deh, pacaran saja denganku, aku mau lo, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang aku mencintaimu atau tidak dan hebatnya aku bisa memberimu ciuman setiap hari dan pastinya akan membuatmu meleleh karenanya" cengir si kuda sumbawa dengan wajah luar biasa ceria tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi mulas kyuhyun saat menatapnya tajam.

Ctik

Sekali lagi dua perempatan imajiner muncul di dahinya.

" itu mah mau-maunya kau saja, kuda" timpal donghae dan menjitak siwon yang mengadu pelan masih nyengir tidak jelas.

" apa jangan-jangan si kibum itu tidak menyukaimu ya" ucap di cinderella cantik dengan wajah sok polosnya seraya menyeringai melihat ekspresi tidak biasa yang di keluarkan kyuhyun, sepertinya heechul sengaja melemparkan kemungkinan yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga kyuhyun.

Mendengar penuturan heechul, seketika kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat heechul dengan tatapan horror membayangkan kemungkinan buruk tentang kibum yang tidak menyukainya.

" apa jangan-jangan di balik alasan penembakan tidak romantisnya itu ada alasan-alasan lain, misalnya dia sedang bertaruh dengan seseorang atau dia kalah taruhan dengan seseorang mungkin, waow...kau benar-benar jenius bunny min" bangga si namja bergigi kelinci itu dengan binar bahagia di matanya saat tanpa sadar melontarkan kemungkinan buruk lainnya di balik hubungan tidak mesra si cho kyuhyun, sahabat evilnya dengan si datar kibum tanpa mengindahkan wajah pucat dan mulut menganga si evil yang mulai terpengaruh dengan ocehan yang mengandung senyawa sulfur sianida yang mulai menewaskan dirinya pelan-pelan.

"Aannddwweeee...itu tidak mungkin, dan berhentilah kalian membuat spekulasi aneh yang meracuni otak polosku" jerit kyuhyun frustasi menjambaki surai pirang milik eunhyuk dan bukan miliknya sendiri dengan sangat bernafsu yang kebetulan eunhyuk berada tepat di samping kirinya seraya berteriak hiperbolis.

" yak...yak...kyupil, hentikan...ini sakit bodoh" marah eunhyuk menyentak kedua tangan kyuhyun yang nangkring dengan indah di kepalanya hingga membuat surai pirangnya sedikit berantakan dan menangis lebay memeluk donghae mengaduh sepertinya.

" lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jangan katakan jika aku harus putus dengannya kuda" ucap kyuhyun menatap siwon tajam melihat gelagat aneh siwon yang langsung nyengir kemudian saat idenya bocor dan merembes keluar hingga di ketahui kyuhyun.

" kau yakin usahamu sudah maksimal kyu?!" kali ini pertanyaan ryeowook terdengar cukup masuk akal dan terdengar lebih simpatik daripada ucapan teman-temannya yang lain dan sedikit bersahabat di telinganya, kyuhyun hanya mendesah.

" aku bahkan sudah mengundangnya dengan gerak tubuh yang mengoda" ucap kyuhyun seraya memperagakan gerakan-gerakan yang sama saat di tunjukan ke kibum beberapa waktu lalu yang sukses membuat siwon ngeces dengan tidak elitnya.

" tidak berhasil, bahkan kibum tak sadar akan kehadiran kyuhyun yang mengeliat-geliat menjijikan seperti cacing kepanasan itu dan pasti cara itu juga gagal" iba sungmin seraya menganguk-anggukan kepalanya sok serius sambil menghina kyuhyun secara tidak langsung, sementara kyuhyun melotot ke arah sungmin yang terlihat nyengir menyebalkan.

" aku juga coba menarik perhatiannya dengan memainkan mata dan berkedip-kedip imut di depannya" lanjut kyuhyun membeberkan aksinya merayu kibum dan me-wink siwon yang langsung tewas di tempat mendapat serayangan aegyo imut kyuhyun, sementara ryeowook dan eunhyuk yang melihat aksi kocak siwon dan kyuhyun hanya bisa cekikian tidak jelas.

" negatif, bahkan kau di bilang sakit mata atau malah kelilipan, benar-benar laki-laki tidak peka" tambah donghae dan di angguki oleh teman-teman kyuhyun, menambah kemirisan di hati kyuhyun tentunya.

" dan ingat saat kyuhyun bersikap erotis di depannya seraya mengigit bibir mengoda seperti itu saja dia malah mengatakan dengan kejam apakah kyuhyun ingin ke toilet" kali ini eunhyuk yang membeberkan kegagalan kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat berusaha menarik perhatian kibum.

" ah...kalau di pancing dengan nonton film romantis bagaimana, bisa saja kibum terpengaruh dan langsung menyerangmu kyu?!" ide cemerlang ryeowook saat sebuah bola lampu lima watt muncul di kepalanya menerangi koridor, sementara sungmin, eunhyuk dan donghae memperagakan gerakan menutup mata karena kesilauan dengan cahaya imajiner yang di keluarkan ryeowook dengan gerakan berlebihan dan ketiganya cekikikan keras setelahnya merasa senang dengan aksi konyol mereka, sementara siwon dengan keren mengeluarkan kaca mata hitamnya dari saku dan langsung dan memakainya dengan pose keren dan tak berapa lama di hadiahi jitakan maut donghae yang merasa ketampanannya tersaingi.

" mengenaskan bahkan tak sampai lima menit film di putar dia sudah pergi jauh ke dunia mimpi huweee...bagaimana ini" tangis kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dia merasa perkembangan percintaannya berjalan lambat seperti keong dan terasa sangat tidak normal.

" sabar saja, mungkin kau harus mempertimbangkan pernyataan cinta siwon kyu" ucap heechul seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok di bawah kaki heechul seperti anak anjing terbuang dengan ekspresi meweknya.

" tidak mau, pokoknya aku tidak akan menyerah" semangat kyuhyun membara setelahnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sekali lagi ketiga trio idiot itu (red: eunhyuk, donghae dan sungmin) memperagakan jika tubuhnya terbakar kepanasan di dekat kyuhyun yang sedang membara dan tertawa konyol setelahnya seperti tingkah autis mereka sebelumnya, namun tak berapa lama bogem mentah di hadiahkan satu-satu oleh kyuhyun yang merasa eneg juga melihat tingkah absurd ketiganya.

" kasian sekali untuk mendapatkan ciuman saja sampai seperti itu, untung aku memilikimu hae-ah" riang eunhyuk dan langsung berlovey dovey dengan donghaenya tanpa melihat situasi dan tempat.

" cih...jangan pamer kemesraan di depanku, menyebalkan" decak kyuhyun seraya menendangi ganas-lagi- kedua manusia menyedihkan itu yang saling berpelukan bak telenovela gagal dan terlihat mengenaskan karena di injak-injak kyuhyun di lantai dengan bengis.

" mulai lagi deh drama picisannya, aku lapar ayo ke kantin" ucap sungmin menatap malas drama upik abu yang di perankan oleh eunhae couple dan kyuhyun sebagai ibu tirinya.

" ayo aku juga lapar, wonnie traktir ya" ucap heechul seraya memeluk siwon mesra dan melupakan ketiga orang idiot di belakangnya, sementara siwon hanya menampilkan senyum pepsodentnya seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ceria dan di hadiahi senyum cerah buah jeruk oleh ke tiga uke imut yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Beberapa hari kemudian kelas tempat di mana kyuhyun dan teman-temannya bersarang(?) terdengar cukup ramai dengan segala hiruk pikuk dan kemeriahan yang di tampilkan oleh beberapa siswa dan siswi yang asyik tertawa dan bersorak riuh saat permainan "pepero kiss" sedang berlangsung saat jam pelajaran kosong, game mengasyikan yang di adakan donghae itu langsung di sambut antusias oleh seluruh teman-temannya, padahal maksud sesungguhnya donghae mengadakan game "pepero kiss" adalah untuk membantu kyuhyun dalam misinya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari kim kibum yang dengan acuh tetap setia dengan benda putih di tangannya yang tak pernah lepas sedetikpun dari gengamannya.

Eunhyuk menyenggol bahu kyuhyun mengisyaratkan jika kyuhyun harus berinisiatif mengajak kibum terlebih dahulu jika ingin rencananya berjalan lancar.

Dengan ragu kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri kibum yang diam di pojokan seorang diri masih berkutat dengan pspnya.

" bum..."

" kibum" kyuhyun mendesah saat pangilannya tidak di sahuti oleh kibum sedikitpun bahkan untuk mengalihkan tatapannya barang sejenakpun sepertinya tidak rela, entah pada titik ini kyuhyun menyangsikan sendiri jika kibumnya memang mencintai dirinya.

" kim kibum" ulangnya lagi.

" hm.." akhirnya meski hanya sebuah gumaman kecil setidaknya kyuhyun bisa mendapat sedikit perhatian dari si datar itu.

Namun bukan ajakan main game " pepero kiss" yang di lontarkan kyuhyun malah sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat alis kibum sedikit terangkat aneh.

" apa kau mencintaiku?!" kyuhyun menatap kibum dengan wajah cemas semoga saja kibum menjawab dengan lantang jika dia memang mencintai kyuhyun seperti harapannya.

Sedetik, hanya sedetik kibum menatap kyuhyun dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pspnya, cuek.

" kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun kibum malah balik bertanya, membuat kyuhyun kesal saja.

" sudah lupakan saja, tidak penting" sewot kyuhyun berjalan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, sementara kibum hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

" persetan dengan ciuman, cih...si datar itu menyebalkan, yak...siwonni ayo main game denganku" teriak kyuhyun sengaja berteriak keras agar kibum dapat mendengarnya, sementara siwon yang yang mendapat sinyal langsung meloncat girang di depan kyuhyun.

" yakin nih, gak nyesel?!" tanya heechul meracuni kyuhyun.

" ah..bodoh...bodoh...biarkan saja si datar itu aku menyerah.." ucap kyuhyun lagi seraya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala frustasi melihat reaksi pemuda itu yang bahkan tak bergeming saat tau dirinya akan melakukan game "pepero kiss" dengan siwon.

" kyu...ayo mulai" ucap siwon menyodorkan satu stik poki-poki rasa coklat dengan mulutnya di depan wajah kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun terlihat ragu dan melihat kembali ke arah kibum yang masih cuek dengannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah mengambil satu stik lagi dari tangan eunhyuk dan berjalan kembali ke arah kibumnya.

" hei kyu, tidak jadi nih?!" tanya siwon sedikit kecewa.

" aku malas cari yang lain saja" ucap kyuhyun lagi dengan seenaknya dan mendudukan pantat seksinya di kursi di samping kibum.

" kibummie, apa psp itu lebih menarik dariku, kenapa kau menyuekiku terus sih" kyuhyun merajuk.

" hm..." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir kibum, rasanya ingin sekali kyuhyun menjabaki surai hitam milik kibum.

" satu kali saja, ayo main game "pepero kiss" denganku ya ya" bujuk kyuhyun manja seraya memasukan stik poki-poki itu kedalam mulutnya dan menyodorkannya ke wajah kibum dengan semangat dan sedikit berharap kibum akan menyambutnya.

Sejenak kibum mempause gamenya dan menatap kyuhyun lekat, dalam hati kyuhyun sudah bersorak gembira melihat gelagat kibum.

" aku tidak suka bermain permainan konyol seperti itu" jawaban pasti yang keluar dari mulut kibum sukses membuat hati kyuhyun hancur berkeping-keping, sementara kyuhyun sibuk dengan rasa kecewanya dengan seenaknya kibum mengambil poki-poki dari mulut kyuhyun dan mencium bibir merah kyuhyun tiba-tiba, pelan kibum mulai menyesap dan sedikit menghisap bibir kisable kyuhyun seraya menekan tengkuk pemuda manis yang terlihat merona senang untuk memperdalam ciumannya, kibum meraup lebih banyak bagian manis yang bisa di perolehnya dari bibir kyuhyun.

Kibum mengakhiri ciumannya saat di rasa kyuhyun mulai tersengal seraya mengusap bekas lelehan saliva di antara bibir kyuhyun.

Sementara kyuhyun menatap kibum dengan wajah merona hebat.

" jika kau ingin menciumku katakan saja dengan jelas, jangan mencoba melakukan hal aneh dan membuatku sulit memahaminya" ucap kibum menatap intens kyuhyun dan kembali berkutat dengan pspnya kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganguk dan tersenyum senang seraya menutup wajahnya yang merah hampir mirip seperti tomat dengan tangan kanannya.

" aku mencintaimu, kim kibum" bisik kyuhyun teredam dengan tangan yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya, kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan tingkah malu-malunya dan tersenyum setelahnya.

End.

Owari:

 _Sorak sorai itu bagai teredam di telinga seorang kim kibum yang kini terlihat membeku tak bergeming di tempatnya sedikit ragu dengan apa yang sudah di rencanakannya semalaman._

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _" ayolah kim kibum kau pasti bisa, kau bahkan sudah berlatih semalaman hanya untuk ini" batinnya menghela nafas dan menghirupnya mencoba merilekskan debaran jantungnya yang mulai mengila seakan menghentak-hentakkan dadanya dengan nyaring dan tak terkendali hanya dengan menatap wajah seorang cho kyuhyun yang terlihat bercahaya di kejauhan saat tertawa senang._

 _" hei...cho kyuhyun..." teriak kibum masih berdiri kaku di tengah lapangan basket, sorakan itu tiba-tiba mereda lantaran teriakan kibum yang membela lapangan basket seolah menarik semua fokus semua orang, sementara kyuhyun menatap kibum dengan tatapan tak bingung dan tak mengerti kenapa pangeran lapangan itu meneriaki namanya._

 _" cho kyuhyun, jadilah pacarku" ucapnya nyaring, seketika lapangan menghening dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat acara pernyataan cinta seorang yang dingin seperti kibum, sumpah kibum sangat malu dan ingin menengelamkan wajahnya di dasar bumi saat itu juga saat tak mendapat balasan apapun dari kyuhyun yang diam membeku dengan mulut terbuka kaget._

 _" ayolah balas aku cho, katakan jika kau juga menyukaiku dan menerimaku jadi kekasihmu" batin kibum berharap seraya menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya dan masih berdiri dengan sikap cool menatap intens manik karamel kyuhyun, sungguh rasanya tubuh kibum mati rasa di buatnya._

 _" boleh, tentu saja aku mau" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum malu-malu dan seketika suasana lapangan kembali meriuh dengan sorakan. Saat jawaban itu terlontar seketika itu pula beban di pundak kibum seakan terangkat dan hatinya terasa seringan bulu, Kibum menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, sungguh hatinya sangat senang saat perasaannya di terima balik oleh kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis menatap pemuda manis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu._

 _[~Lizz_L_L~]_

 _" kibummie" ucap kyuhyun mendesah dan melakukan gerakan erotis dengan merambat di antara dinding hingga mencapai dirinya._

 _Kibum menatap kyuhyun sedikit menelan ludah, sungguh jika kyuhyun berniat mengodanya maka jawabannya kyuhyun sangat berhasil hingga menyebabkan si little kim mengeras tanpa di minta._

 _Tanpa menjawab sahutan kyuhyun kibum bergegas berdiri menuju kamar mandi seraya mengumpat pelan, sementara kyuhyun hanya mendesah pasrah._

 _" lagi-lagi gagal" ucapnya dengan lesu tanpa tau apa yang di lakukan kibum di dalam kamar mandi dengan si little kim miliknya._

 _Kibum menutup pintu kamar mandinya dan menatap selangkangannya yang sedang mengembung sempurna._

 _" ya kenapa kau bangun dengan seenaknya sih, sialan" geruru kibum, dengan terpaksa kibum melakukannya sendiri saat menenangkan si little kim agar kembali diam._

 _[~Lizz_L_L~]_

 _Kyuhyun duduk di depan kibum dengan kedua tangan yang menopang kepalanya seraya menatap kibum intens, kibum menatapnya sekilas dan kembali mengrepe-grepe selingkuhannya, psp yang menjadi musuh abadi cho kyuhyun._

 _" kubummie..." ucap kyuhyun memanggil nama kibum, kibum mendongak dan melihat kyuhyun berkedip seraya memberikan aegyo supernya pada kibum, kibum hanya mengernyit binggung melihat hal ganjil yang di lakukan kyuhyun tepat di depan matanya._

 _" apa matamu sedang bermasalah kyu, atau matamu kemasukan sesuatu?!" tanya kibum datar tanpa ekspresi, seketika raut wajah kyuhyun berubah masam dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu dengan kesan imut yang tak di buat-buat dan pergi meninggalkan kibum dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak kesal, kibum menatap kepergian kyuhyun dan mendesah setelahnya._

 _" sial...aku mimisan, kenapa dia imut sekali" bisik kibum berdiri dan bergegas ke toilet untuk memberaihkan hidungnya yang mengalami pendarahan mendadak karena aegyeo attack yang di keluarkan kyuhyun._

 _[~Lizz_L_L~]_

 _" bum bum ayo kita nonton film romantis di rumahmu, aku akan menginap juga kan besok hari libur ya ya ya" ceria kyuhyun bergelayut manja di lengan kibum._

 _" terserah" jawaban singkat itu membuat kyuhyun tersenyum senang pasalnya dia sudah mendapat lampu hijau untuk menginap di rumah kibum, kan bisa saja hal istimewa yang mendebarkan terjadi nanti malam pikir kyuhyun cengar-cengir senang membayangkan hal mesum yang terjadi saat film romantis dewasa sudah di kantonginya, namun..._

 _" aishhh...kibummie kenapa kau tidur sih, huweee apa aku tidak menarik" rasanya kyuhyun ingin sekali menjambaki surai gelap kibum dan memasukkan wajahnya kedalam kantong kresek saking kesalnya kyuhyun melihat wajah datar kibum, namun di urungkan niatnya itu saat sebuah ide terlintas di depannya, kyuhyun mengambil sebuah spidol dengan smirk yang tercetak di bibirnya kyuhyun mulai melukis wajah kibum dengan senang hingga tanpa sadar kyuhyunpun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kibum dan ikut tertidur juga._

 _Tanpa di duga manik gelap kibum terlihat di antara kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka menatap wajah bayi kyuhyun yang mendengkur halus di sampingnya._

 _" mana mungkin aku bisa tidur jika jantungku rasanya ingin melompat-lompat seperti ini saat bersamamu" ucapnya tersenyum berusaha meredam debaran jantungnya yang mengila sejak tadi._

 _Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir lembut itu sekilas._

 _" jaljayo kyuhyunnie, saranghae" bisiknya pelan dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk kyuhyun erat seraya tersenyum bahagia._

Beneran END

Hahahahaha gimana, seru gak, seru kan, pasti dong, iya dong, iya kan...

Oke next review juseyo please^^


End file.
